bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
JungleTac
JungleTac is a Chinese company that produces 8-bit and 16-bit games and consoles. Its business & technical team is located in Shenzhen, its software development team in Fuzhou & finance and export office in Hong Kong.http://cn.made-in-china.com/showroom/happy5790 Games overview NES/VT The first set of JungleTac games were released around 2001. They ran on the rather uncommon UM6578 NES-on-a-chip, and their library was a mixture of hacks and originals. After the UM6578 chip was retired, hardware was moved to VT09 (and occasionally VT03); a few of the earlier games were converted for these formats, but their music (and in some cases, gameplay) was significantly downgraded. In the late 2000s, development shifted to VT3xx hardware (either VT368, VT369 or VT389). Many new VT3xx titles were developed, in addition to upgrading most (if not all) of the VT09 library. Very few standard VT02 games were released by JungleTac - only 20 total. One set of ten VT02 games were developed by JungleTac for a plug 'n play titled the Tiltboy, where the controller was rotated to control movement. Another set of ten games (of particularly low quality) were developed for the TV Play Power system and the Handymax KT-0001 Famicom multicart. Several in the latter set were republished by Waixing with different titles. One of JungleTac's distributors, Lexibook, frequently altered games from their VT3xx library to feature licenses such as Spider-Man and Frozen. These games are rather difficult to document, due to only releasing in certain parts of Europe - but they all appear to be hacks of already existing titles and nothing fully original. At some point, many of the title screens for their games were hacked out, or in some cases never existed to begin with. While this seems to have been to save space in some cases, other times it was ultimately pointless. This leads to many multicarts using the wrong names for games in the menu. Games marked with an asterisk (*) are confirmed to be the original name; others may be incorrect. Sunplus/Game Boy Advance Sometime between the Famiclone-based releases, proprietary 16 and 32-bit titles were developed by JungleTac for both Sunplus and Game Boy Advance hardware. This library is mostly different from the VT titles, although there are still a few carry-overs. The Sunplus games seem to have first appeared on a rare series of Disney-licensed handhelds known as Disney Game It!. This is evidenced by many "generic" variations of the games retaining various Disney assets - sometimes not changing any graphics at all. VT02 Games Tiltboy * Aero Engine - Clone of Gradius. * Bingo Zap - Maneouver the marble into the hole. * Birdie Nest - Catch the bird's eggs into your hands while avoiding touching its poop or letting it go off-screen. The pause function seems to be broken. * Insect Chase - Catch the butterflies into your net. * Last Cabra - A top-down shooting game. * Motor Rally - A psuedo-3D racing game similar to Pole Position. Two VT09 hacks of the game exist - VR Racing and Bump Lorry Race. * Ocean Quest - A side-scrolling racing game. * Pinball Track - Move the marble through the track without it falling into the holes. * Runner Car - A top-down racing game. Numerous VT09 hacks of it were created, including Gear Race, Racing Boat, Road Bumper, Speedy Way X, and Truck Race. * Spin Ball - Similar to Pinball Track, but without any holes. TV Play Power * Balloon Pop - Shoot the oncoming balloons before they reach the bottom of the screen. Released by Waixing as Shooting Ballons. * Boxing - A very slow boxing game. Released by Waixing as Boxing Wrestle. * Drop Em* - A monkey must drop rocks onto mice before they get inside the burrows. Released by Waixing as Hitting Mices. * Get Em - A cannon must be aimed at oncoming enemies. Extensively hacked and released by Waixing as Super Ward (VT03). * Highway* - Top-down game similar to Frogger. * Hungry Worm* - A snake game. Released by Waixing as Edacity Snakes. * Paddle Fun - A Pong clone. Released by Waixing as Table Tennis. * Raceway - A generic racing game. * Snow Boarding - Hack of the aforementioned Raceway. * Submarine - A basic shooting game. VT-based Games Original Games (VT09/UM6578) * 100m Dash - Clone of an event from Track & Field, featuring cats and dogs. An alternate revision features people and is literally titled Track & Field. * Animal Pool - Hit the incoming animals with your dodgeball. * Awake Baby - Navigate the babies out of the way so the highlighted baby can pass through. * Baking Fun - The player must flip pancakes without burning them. The chef is a modified version of Cooking Mama with an altered face. * Ball Clash* - Clone of Penguin-kun Wars. The rarely seen title screen features a picture of Bugs Bunny. * Ball Mania* - The player controls a sphere, with smaller, colored spheres coming from all directions. Two of the same color small sphere must be lined up in order to be destroyed. * Balloon Man - The player navigates a frog to collect the specified amount of balloons while avoiding sparks. Somewhat similar to the Balloon Trip mode in Balloon Fight, but taking place on a single screen. * Basketball* - A basic basketball game. The title screen uses graphics from Sonic Pocket Adventure. * Bean's Adventure! - Puzzle game similar to Flappy. The protagonist appears to be a modified Kirby from Kirby Super Star. Later hacked to create Fish Adventure (VT3xx). * Beat the Bird - Shoot the birds. * Big Racing* - A racing game. In the original UM6578 version, the car drives around a circular track; in the VT09 version, the track is just a straight line. * Bingo * Block Flying - Clone of Quarth. * Block Out - A basic Breakout clone. * Bob Shop* - The player must fully stock the store's shelves before the shift ends. * Bolt Fighter* - A top-down, scrolling shooter taking place in a desert. * Bomb Fish - The player navigates a blue cat to the exit by exploding the bricks surrounding him in the correct way. * Bounce* - The player navigates four paddles at the same time, and must continuously bounce the ball between them without dropping it. * Bubble Blaster - Clone of Zuma. * Build Up Road - A clone of Pipe Mania with road pieces instead of pipes. * Bump Car - A top-down racing game on a broken road, where the player must hop to avoid obstacles. * Catch the Egg* - Clone of a minigame from Panic Restaurant. * Challenge 100* - Clone of NS-Shaft. The playable character appears to be Keroppi from Kero Kero Keroppi. * Conquer South Pole* - A clone of Kickle Cubicle. * Danger Zone (AKA Zone Danger)* - A seemingly original puzzle game where blocks must be picked up and thrown into gaps to clear lines. * Dart Champion* - Clone of an event from Track & Field. * Delta Fighter - A top-down shooter. * Dragon Fire - A snake game, seemingly based on the coding of the aforementioned Hungry Worm, but named after Gamtec's Fire Dragon. * [[Elfland|'Elfland']]*''' - Clone of the 1992 game of the same name. Despite using the same graphics as the original, it is not based on the same engine, and was ported from scratch. It is unknown if JungleTac's version was a licensed port or not. * '''Excel Racing* - Clone of Rally-X, but without the ability to blow smoke. * Fancy Match - Clone of Minna no Taabou no Nakayoshi Daisakusen. Some of the fruit graphics are taken from Pac-Man. * Fast Race - Clone of Bump 'n Jump (but not a hack). * Fire Fighter - Clone of Flying Hero for the Famicom. * Fish Catcher* - Catch fish with the grabber. Later hacked to create Ghost Buster (VT3xx). * Fish Quiz* - Line up the two colored seals by rotating them as the picture illustrates. * Football Kid - Kick the ball into the net while intentionally hitting people walking in front of it. The graphics appear to be strange mish-moshes of characters from other games, like Mario from Super Mario World and the Kiteretsu Daihyakka characters. * Freak Number* - Group the tiles together to add up the numbers. * Flying* - Navigate the blue square to land on the red square by bouncing off of other bricks. * Frogger* - Licensed port from Konami. An alternate 2017 revision from Basic Fun changes the music tracks. * Garden Maze - Move the tiles around in order to guide the people to the exit. Later hacked to create Puzzle Quest (VT3xx). * Go Bang * Golden Arrow* - Clone of an event from Track & Field. * GP Race* - Racing game similar to Road Fighter (but not a hack). * Grass Cutter - Mow the entire lawn before the timer runs out. A very similar game was released by Waixing titled Lawn Purge, with identical level layouts - but they seem to be unique ports from each other. * Happy Diamond* - Clone of Puzznic with a Christmas theme. Later hacked to create Blox World (VT3xx). * Hard Win* - Sort the colored balls into the correct tubes. * Igloo Land* - A clone of Soukoban gameplay-wise, but with unique visuals. There are several minigames in between levels as well. * Jumping Ball* - Shoot the ball into the three tiles, and make their pictures match with each other. * Lonely Island - Clone of Hirake! Ponkikki for the Famicom. The playable characters are replaced with the penguins from Yume Penguin Monogatari. * Loop Tennis - Hit the ball onto the moving tennis racket(s) floating above. * Lucky Lawn Mower - A puzzle game where a lawn mower must collect all of the gems laid across the field. * Magic Diamond - A Tetris clone, with the addition of "bombs" that can wipe out bricks. * Matching Tiles - Mahjong matching game with simpler characters. * Monkey 'N Fox - Clone of Pooyan. Later hacked to create Homeland Defence (VT3xx), Rabbit's Defence (VT09), and Skytrooper War (VT3xx). * Move Fun* - A basic puzzle game. Later hacked to create Fruit Fall (VT3xx). * The Night - The player controls a devil, shooting at orbs an angel is dropping down. Later hacked to create Ant & Bee (VT3xx). * Number Quest* - A Sudoku game. * Ogreish Flower - Clone of Zeek the Geek. Later hacked to create Canyon Raider (VT09) and Sprouts Adventure (VT3xx). Sprouts Adventure features the Pokemon Trainer from Pokemon FireRed. * One Day of Mr. Potato* - A platforming game where the player must collect keys to free the imprisoned "potato". The player cannot jump, only climb ladders. The main characters strongly resemble Kirby, but they are actually modified versions of Tiki from The NewZealand Story. Later hacked to create Defender (VT09). ** The game is almost always incorrectly called "Mr. Onion" or "Hero Spud" on multicarts. The former name was later used for the Sunplus and GBA ports of the game. * Paint Quest - Clone of Brush Roller, which in itself is a clone of Crush Roller. Later hacked to create Paint Master (VT3xx). * Pair Memo - A card-matching game, where more cards are spawned from the bottom; the game is over if the cards reach the top of the screen. * Path Finder - Collect the key in order to open the exit, while collecting treasure along the way. * Pet Shop - The player controls a tabby cat fighting against a bulldog. Projectiles must be skillfully aimed at the dog in order to defeat it. Later hacked to create War of Mummy (VT3xx), which is Plants vs. Zombies-themed. * Pool Pro* - Clone of Side Pocket. * Push the Ball - A very close clone of Shufflepuck Cafe. * Push the Box - A Soukoban clone. * Quick Move - Press the button to move the floorboards down so the marble can pass. Later hacked to create Ball Slider (VT3xx). * Rainbow - Catch the rainbows into the pot. * Right Spot* - Move the colored bricks into their respective area. * Risker - Platforming game similar to Mappy. It has very poor collision detection. * Road Star* - Using the right amount of force, land the car onto the tiny spot of road without crashing into the ground. * Scramble* - Licensed port from Konami. Later hacked to create Night Wings (VT3xx). * Sea War - Clone of Depthcharge. Later hacked to create Skies of War (VT3xx). * Sky Fighter - Shooting game based on the same engine as Delta Fighter. * Sky Mission - Clone of Astro Robo Sasa. * Slot Machine * Smart Escape* - A top-down game where a penguin, armed with a red balloon, must collect all the treasures scattered across the island. * Snood* - Licensed port. Later hacked into Magic Bubble (VT09). * Snood Towers* - Licensed port. Later hacked into Bubble Factory (VT09). * Space Castle* - Clone of Space Invaders. Later hacked to create Colony (VT09). * Star Ally* - A very close clone of Recca. * Storm Combat* - Clone of Ice Climber. One of the enemies appears to be Bub from Bubble Bobble. * Submarine War - A Battleship game. * Super Surfing - Collect moneybags while avoiding touching the other surfers. * Texas Hold'em * Time Pilot* - Licensed port from Konami. * Towers - Clone of NS-Tower, based on the same engine as Challenge 100. * Transportation - Modified version of Hard Win that is more difficult. * Ultra Doggy* - A game clearly based on Frogger, but with several original concepts. Later hacked to create Wild River (VT09). * Under the Sea - Maneuver through the obstacles in the narrow, auto-scrolling sea. * Valiant Rescue* - Shooting game based on the same engine as Bolt Fighter. * Whack the Critter* - A basic Whac-A-Mole game. Later hacked to create Clowning Hit (VT09). * Wison - Clone of Gamtec's Wisdom Boy. * Worm Catch - Clone of Bird Week, using the same graphics. Additionally, some background graphics are taken from Super Mario Bros. 2 (Japan). * Zero Tiger - Another shooting game based on the Bolt Fighter engine. Original Games (VT3xx) Only VT3xx-exclusive titles are listed here - not any hacks of games originally in the VT09 library. * Baby Arms - Clone of the Game & Watch game Donkey Kong 3. * Ball Blaster - A Zuma clone, of a higher quality than Bubble Blaster. * Bird Hunter - Clone of Bird & Beans (AKA Pyoro) from WarioWare, Inc. * Bomb Hero - A clone of the NES/Famicom version of Bomberman. The enemies are replaced with orange Kirbys and green Jigglypuffs. * Brains Diamonds - Navigate the cube to collect all of the coins and land in the star tile. * Climbing Challenge - Clone of Donkey Kong Jr. starring what appears to be Funky Kong. All levels except for level 3 were ported. * Close Shell - Clone of Lights Out!. * Code Eagle!* - The player must go into all of the castle's rooms and steal the items hidden within them. In the top room, the player must give the ID ticket to the guard in order to steal the safe. Then the castle must be exited as quickly as possible. The main character appears to be a modified version of Bomberman. * Dart - A basic darts game. * Dodgeman - Clone of the minigame Cavity Calamity from Warioware, Inc., turned into a full game. When the player dies, a voice sample of Fred Flintstone saying "Yabba Dabba Doo!" is played. * Explore* - A game comprised of small platforming-puzzle challenges. Seemingly higher-budget than the other titles. * Farm Pinball - A pinball game. Later hacked to create Go Soccer (VT3xx). * Final Escape - Clone of Pengo. * Final Ninja - You control a ninja who must hit samurai using a crosshair. * Find the Way - Guide the chicken down the right path to collect the egg. * Fire Fighter - Different than the VT09 version; it is still a clone of Flying Hero, but with different levels. * Firefight Bro. - Clone of the Game & Watch game Fire. The player controls Mario and Luigi with their mustaches removed, catching helmet-wearing Marios from Wrecking Crew '98. Hacks include Air Circus (VT3xx) and Spring Bros (VT3xx). Air Circus uses a custom graphic of Circus Charlie based on the arcade machine's artwork. * Fishing - A rather advanced fishing game. * Flame Beetles - Make all of the beetles touch each other. * Fossick Underground - Guide the machine to collect all of the coins while escaping to the other side. * Fruit Killer - A game based on Fruit Ninja, featuring a visible, movable ninja who moves left and right. * Fruit Rotation - Clone of Fruit Fall. * Fun Claw - A simulation of a claw machine. * Garden Weeder - Carefully maneuver the mower to cut all of the grass without hitting the Bibarels (a character from Pokemon). Otis from the movie Barnyard appears in the bottom-left corner. * Golf * Hamster Fighter - A Whac-A-Mole game, different than Whack the Critter. Inexplicably features birds and not hamsters. * Happy Farm - Hit the rabbits with the carrot until they are all blushing; you cannot hit them too many times or else you will lose. * Happy Mice - Clone of the Game & Watch game Mario's Cement Factory. Some of the graphics are taken from the Game & Watch Gallery 4 port of the game. * Hero Legend* - Clone of Don Doko Don! starring what appears to be Link from The Legend of Zelda. * Imp and Cubes - Puzzle game with the player controlling two Caspers. Three of the same shape must be lined up to eliminate them. * Juggle - Clone of the Game & Watch game Ball. * Kitchen War - Throw the objects at the chef. * Kongfu - A first-person boxing game. * Let's Go - A clone of Door Door. The character is replaced with Toad from Super Mario Bros. wearing a Santa hat, and the enemies are replaced with Goombas and the Dr. Mario Viruses. * Little Plane - Clone of Paper Plane from WarioWare, Inc. * Hide and Seek - A "ball-in-a-cup" game with sheep in haystacks. Possibly a modified Lonely Island minigame. * Magic Bubble - A Bust-a-Move clone, different than the aforementioned Snood. * Manic Troll - A Gold Miner game. * Mini Golf* - A mini golf game with a pseudo-3D perspective. * Mister Easter - Catch the eggs. * Money Go! - Collect the money while avoiding negative sales figures, which will cause the character to horrifically bleed out of his face. * Morra - A Rock, Paper, Scissors game. * Mr. Mosquito - Shoot the mosquito who is not wearing a gas mask. * Mr. Runner - A game similar to Explore, starring the same character, but continues endlessly rather than in small sections. * Mystic Totem - Get the rings around the totem to the other side. Later hacked to create Move It (VT3xx). * North Salvation* - A clone of Mr. Driller. * Pile the Box - Stack the treasure chests on top of each other without knocking over the forming tower. * Ping Pong - A standard ping pong game. Miis appear in the background. * Pool Quiz - Turn all of the tiles pink within the limited moves. * Pop Ball - Clone of Pang! starring Ness from Earthbound. Later hacked to create Bubble Master (VT3xx) and Magic Ball (VT3xx). * Puzzle Pop - Move the tiles to pop the bubbles. * Secret Bottle - Same concept as Fish Quiz. * Smart Frog - Guide the frog across the lilypads in a specific way to eliminate them all. Graphics are used from an unidentified Frogger game. * Sprint - Jump between the sides of the buildings in order to avoid obstacles. The protagonist appears to be Zool on Luigi's body. * Super Rabbit - Aim in the right direction with the right force so the rabbit can land on the bottle(s). * Swing Fall - Land on top of the buildings from above. Features the same character as Explore and Mr. Runner. * Take a Smile - Take quality pictures of the happy women in cars passing by, while avoiding taking pictures of the angry women. * Vs. Football - A top-down soccer game that plays somewhat like Pong. * Win or Lose - You control a paddle and must bounce the balls until the timer runs out. * Winlinez - Clone of Lines, or some variation thereof. * Yakyuuken - Another Rock, Paper, Scissors game, different than Morra. New Games Lexibook * Eternal Winter * Mission Guido * Spiraling Snow Hacks (UM6578) * Balloon Boy 2* - Hack of Balloon Fight. * Block Shock* - Hack of Arkanoid taking place in a candy factory. * Jewel Master* - Hack (or possibly a close clone) of Magic Jewelry; later converted to VT09. Was also re-hacked to create Fruit (VT09). * Jump Car* - Hack of Bump 'n Jump taking place in the water. * Jungle Attack - Hack of Battle City. * Omega Zone* - Hack of Galaga that replaces the aliens with octopi. * Race One* - Hack of F-1 Race taking place in outer space. * Racing Pioneer* - Hack of Road Fighter with an outer space setting. Unknown No information on these games is known, so it is unclear if they are hacks or originals. * Mr. Egg (UM6578) * Fantastic Show (UM6578) Sunplus/GBA Games *''Auto X'' *''Box Puzzle'' *''Bubble Blaster'' *''Bump Bomb'' *''Busy Bong'' *''Dragon'' *''Final Round Tennis'' *''Fire Fighter'' *''Go Smile'' *''Hanoic Tower'' *''Hero Legend'' *''Hide and Seek'' *''Hot Drop'' *''Jewel Fever 2'' *''Jewel Master'' *''Lightning Plan'' *''Manic Troll'' *''Mini Golf'' *''Mr Onion'' *''Night Wings'' *''North Salvation'' *''On NO Off'' *''Pinball Fish'' *''Plumber'' *''Pool Pro'' *''Pop Ball'' *''Quick Move'' *''Rapid Stream'' *''Rolling Cube'' *''Seek the Resources'' *''Squirrel Bobble'' *''Super Move Quest'' *''Tiger Rescue'' *''Toy Kingdom'' *''Win or Lose'' *''Zippy Frogger'' Products Most JungleTac consoles are either handhelds or controller-based plug & play systems, usually with a large number of built-in games and no cartridge port (with the exceptions of the OneStation and Vii). Often similar looking consoles are released by various international distributors under different names (dreamGEAR, vs. Maxx, etc.) with a different combination of games. Some of its products include: Controllers *'Game Vision 50' - Racing wheel controller with 50 games. *'25 Games' - Standard Controller with 25 games. *'Silverlit Electronics 35 in 1 Super Twins' - Standard Controller with 35 8-bit games. Handhelds *'Classic Max' - available in both horizontal and vertical orientation, with 12 games built in **30-game versions of both consoles (sometimes with different case designs) were also produced under various different names, including HiQ Classic, Zone Fusion and Heeha 100/300. Some include versions of the 12 games from the respective Classic Max plus 18 more, but using Jungletac's 8-bit sound engine instead of the 16-bit MIDI-esque music found in the Max; others (including the Zone Fusion) have a completely different selection of games. *'Cyber Arcade Center'- 8-bit handheld with 100 JungleTac games and 20 Nice Code games *'M3 Pocket' - 16-bit handheld with 50 games. *'One Station' - A handheld console, most cartridges released were multicarts containing Jungletac's own 8 and 16-bit games or (mostly) official Famicom/NES games. An adapter was also released allowing it to play MD Max cartridges. *[[Pelican VG Pocket|'VG Pocket' series]] (handhelds manufactured by JungleTac for Pelican Accessories) **VG Pocket Mini: 30 built-in games and a 1.5" screen. This game unit had poor sales, and has been discontinued. **VG Pocket 50: 50 built-in games and a 2" screen. **VG Pocket Max: 75 built-in games and a 2.5" screen. **VG Pocket Caplet: 35 or 50 16-bit games, including licensed versions of Space Invaders, Bust-a-Move, and BurgerTime. **VG Pocket Tablet: 25 8-bit games, including a licensed version of Frogger. Consoles * Vii aka Sport Vii/威力棒 (2007) - A 16-bit console with motion controls (for the built-in games only). Released by KenSingTon. Accepts "VC" cartridges containing generic JungleTac 16-bit games. * Zone 60, Zone 100 (software at least, though the console itself resembles systems made by Subor. A variant of the Zone 60 is called the Wireless 60 Gaming System. * Wireless Hunting Video Game System, a knockoff of the Big Buck Hunter arcade game. * [[Wireless Air 60|'Wireless Air 60']], a knockoff of Microsoft's Kinect. Connections to other companies Nice Code Some games credited to JungleTac were developed by Nice Code Software according to their website, such as Abey's Dream, Dingle Hunt and Jig Chick, which are designed for a vertically oriented screen and as such have only appeared on a very small number of consoles. At least one console, the Lexibook Cyber Arcade Center 120 in 1, contains 8-bit games made by both companies which do not usually appear together.http://s4.zetaboards.com/PGC_Forums/topic/8091910/1/ Shenzhen Nanjing Technology Early instances of JungleTac's games in their 8-bit production line use music sampled from unknown sound files that were ported to their custom sound effect and MIDI sound engine using in-house conversion tools. The same sound engine would be paired with Nanjing's first published RPGs, although the company's later titles would switch to a different sound engine under an unknown composer. Some OneStation carts also use the title screen music from Nanjing's Super Robot Wars A in their menus. Despite that no evidence has yet to be found, the connection could be hypothetically be related to Nice Code as they are known to have developed games for both companies. Cube Technology Cube Technology was previously called "Cubetac", and at some point seems to have employed Wise Wang, who is credited in the EmuVT OneBus Famiclone emulator copyrighted to DJ-Jungle. Senca The title screen and some sports games from the Zone 60 console, credited to JungleTac, bear extreme similarities to those from the ''Family Sports'' series by Senca. Waixing A handful of JungleTac's Handymax multicart gameshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0nyO8B_gjI have ended up with Waixing's game library under different copyrights, art and additional music. While indicating a legal connection, it is unknown if they were stolen or bought out. Trivia *Most, if not all, of JungleTac's consoles and OneStation carts have a test screen which appears if you hold A and B while turning the power on. Its functions vary depending on the hardware but these screens usually contain at least a controller test and a checksum (some systems require you to press Up & B to calculate this). *The Classic Max Pocket (and possibly some other JungleTac systems) has been seen with different brandings. The product is even available in some in-flight shops, and can be purchased during an airplane flight. One example is the 30-in-1 version licensed to Premier Portfolio in the UK, under the ZipStar brand name, which is available in British Airways' long-haul flights (it retailed there for £60). Another 12-in-1 version was seen in a different flight, which is also distributed by Premier Portfolio, but with "© 2007 Junglesoft " on the back. *Many of JungleTac's games contain graphics stolen from Nintendo branded games, like Mario, Kirby, Zelda, and Pokémon. *Ren Yongming, one of Waixing's composers who worked during the early days of the company, moved to JungleTac to work for creating the music present in their later titles.https://www.linkedin.com/in/%25E6%25B0%25B8%25E6%2598%258E-%25E4%25BB%25BB-bb9b51115 References Category:Companies from Fuzhou, China Category:Companies from Hong Kong Category:Companies from Shenzhen, China Category:Developers Category:Hardware manufacturers Category:JungleTac Category:Companies Still in Business Category:Hardware